Vamp's Daughter
by Roxius
Summary: Another fic with older Sunny and John. However, I introduce an OC named Krisyalla who claims to be Vamp's daughter. She is bisexual like him, as well. Now she's in love with Sunny. Sunny X OC shoujo ai. Please R & R!


Sunny let out a yawn as she walked into her bedroom. She had been up since 3 am with putting the finishing touches onto the Mk. IV, helping her "father" type up some new documents and getting John fitted into his new cyber ninja suit. Not even bothering to take off her jacket, Sunny collapsed onto her bed and closed her eyes, ready to allow sleep to envelop her. However, she felt something warm and rather wet press against her lips. Quickly flipping her eyelids open, Sunny saw that Krisyalla was lying in her bed...and kissing her.

Sunny just stared at Krisyalla's face for a moment before finally snapping back to reality.

"...W-WHAT THE FUCK?! KRISYALLA?!" Sunny screamed, jumping out of bed so quickly that she fell backwards and hit her head. Krisyalla brushed a few strands of oilly black hair out of her face and giggled.

"You're always so cute when you're scared..." she chided with her heavy Romanian accent. Sunny could still feel her face burning hot from the kiss. Just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine. She pushed herself up off the ground and, glaring at Krisyalla, said in as calm of a voice as she could muster, "Krisyalla...how many times to do I have to tell you? I. AM. NOT. INTERESTED."

Krisyalla giggled again, but this time it gave off a feeling of lust. Opening her mouth wide, she showed off her rather sharp blood-sucking teeth and began crawling towards Sunny, who was about to run for the door. "C'mon...let's fuck...just once..."

Krisyalla was not a vampire, but she does claim to be "the daughter of Vamp". Actually, she had only been saved by Vamp when she was a child in Romania and given the same 'immortality-granting' nanomachines as him. It was the first true good deed he had ever done since gaining his 'powers'. Because of that, she did everything she could to be just like him...including becoming bisexual. Now, she's set her sights Sunny, who isn't exactly pleased about it.

"How did you even get in here?" Sunny demanded to know.

"Why...your father let me in, of course." Krisyalla replied matter-of-factly.

Swearing under her breath, Sunny stormed out of her room and ran over to Otacon, who was still on the computer, downloading a new NaruHina doujinshi.

Grabbing Otacon by the shoulders, Sunny spun him around and was about to yell at him...when she realized he was wearing a fake gray moustache, the Solid Eye and Snake's bandanna. He was also crying to himself for some reason. Regaining her composure, Sunny asked, "Daddy...did you let Krisyalla into my room?"

Quickly removing the items on his face, Otacon nervously replied, "W-Well...she asked really nicely and everything...and...and I thought you could use a female friend...you know...?"

Gritting her teeth, Sunny leaned in close and furiously hissed, "That crazy bitch just wants to make out with me. Don't act like you had no idea...UNCLE HAL..."

Otacon chuckled sheepishly and released himself from Sunny's grip. "I thought...you two could practice kissing or something...eh heh..."

Sunny swung her fists at him, barely missing, and shouted, "EVER SINCE SNAKE DIED, YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ANYTHING BUT A DIRTY OLD PERVERT!"

Otacon sighed and muttered, "...I know, I know...but...I'm just so hopelessly lost without him..."

"Then get some psychiatric help or something! Dammit!" Sunny called back to the sobbing Otacon as she went back to her room to find Krisyalla sniffing a pair of her panties. Smiling, the pseudo-vampire girl cackled and muttered, "Hmm...they smell like strawberries...you washed them well..."

Sunny snatched the lingerie away from Krisyalla and stuffed it back into its respective drawer. "Why do I have to be stuck surrounded by people like these...?" Sunny asked herself aloud. Suddenly, Krisyalla let out a rather loud cough to get the silver-haired girl's attention. She didn't seem too pleased with how things were going.

"Are we gonna have sex...or not?" Krisyalla asked.

Sunny ran her fingers through her hair and glanced at her watch. Sighing, she said, "...Look, I guess...I guess we can do it. Just this once, mind you! We can...experiment..."

Kirsyalla clapped her hands together and snickered. "Yeah! Although you are a bit...retarded...I still bet you'll be really good in bed!"

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are!"

"Argh..."

Sunny tossed off her shirt and leapt at Krisyalla, kissing her passionately on the lips at the same time. Although Sunny knew Otacon was probably watching this on the secuirty cameras, she didn't give a fuck anymore. She was just too damn tired and too damn disappointed in people to care about anything right now...

* * *

John sat up in bed and blinked a few times to wake himself up. 'My...my lesbian senses are tingling...' he thought as he began to climb out of bed. Suddenly, Rose walked into his room and snapped, "GET BACK IN BED RIGHT NOW! I DON'T CARE HOW HOT IT IS, YOU ARE NOT SNEAKING OUT TO SEE LESBIAN SEX ANYMORE! NOW GO TO SLEEP!"

John sighed and immediately got back under the covers. Rose, meanwhile, ran downstairs and quickly got in the car. Her lesbian senses had been tingling as well...

...and Raiden was still over at Campbell's house for some reason, so she had all the time to be out and fufill her inner desires.


End file.
